


Smile for me, please

by arisakashiori



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Childhood, F/M, Fluff, Smiles, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisakashiori/pseuds/arisakashiori
Summary: One fated spring morning, you met Akaashi Keiji in a secret garden near the field. However, he doesn't seem to get interested in befriending anyone and rarely or never shows emotions in his face. Will you, a cheerful young girl living in Shizuoka, make him smile at last? How would you be able do it?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, slight Akaashi Keiji/Shirofuku Yukie
Kudos: 14





	Smile for me, please

**Author's Note:**

> rawr i already posted this on FB, this is just a backup in case something happens in my account

It was one spring morning. Eight year old you and your two younger siblings were out playing hide and seek at the field near the school you were in back at Shizuoka. You're trying to look for a place to hide, and luckily you found one. It was a secret garden area just beneath the field that is quite difficult to enter, but somehow you managed to pass through it. 

You felt relieved as soon as you enter the area, sipping the feeling of secured victory. However, you felt as if someone else was there. You tried to look for the presence that was bugging you, until you found someone sitting under the tree at the center of the room.

A young boy who looks older than you, holding a book and quietly reading in the spring breeze. 

He doesn't seem to notice your presence, so you observed carefully what he was doing. You tiptoed slowly for him not to see you, until you were slightly close to him. He's still focused on his reading, so you looked closely at the book cover. 

It read _'Three Little Owls'._

You walked around him slowly, trying your best not to surprise him or anything. It seemed like he was reading halfway of the story, so you get to read some of the plot. It's like the story _'Three Little Pigs'_ , but the story had a different setting and the characters were changed to owls.

You noticed his hands slightly brush the edge of the page, and slowly flips it over. You took note of his white, soft hands, and how delicate and neat he touches each page. As he was nearing the end of the story, you tiptoed around yet again, crouching in front of him so that you could see his reaction when he sees you.  
  
And it was priceless.

His gunmetal blue eyes that were arched by his thick eyebrows seem to have widened just a bit, and his little mouth formed a small little 'o' that was too adorable to see. However, after seeing you he didn't show any interest on befriending anyone whatsoever. His reaction was just unreadable--he went back to his emotionless face when he was reading.

You crawled your way beside him, which somehow made him stop reading and flinch at your actions. You pretend to read the book he was reading, even though you read it with him earlier, to show him that you're interested for some reason.

"Ne, that book is really interesting! What's that about?" He just looked at you with a blank face. You pouted in your inner thoughts when he just ignored you and went back into reading his book. You tried to talk to him again.

"Say, how long have you been here? And you're carrying only one book... don't tell me you've been reading that a lot of times now?" No answer. You sighed inwardly as you try another technique to grab his attention. You held the right side of the book and pulled it closer towards you. That's what caught his attention.

"H-Hey, what are you doing? You didn't ask me for permission so could you please give it back?" His voice is soft, he doesn't look like he's angry but his voice sounded like he's irritated as he pulled the book you were holding.

"But the drawings there are so cool! And you were ignoring me earlier so I thought I'd do that to get your attention." You giggled. He sighed as he closed the book and turned towards you, still bearing that expressionless face.

"What are you doing here anyway? And how did you find me here?" His voice sounded like he's asking, but his face doesn't seem to change. 

"Oh, I was just trying to find a place to hide, we were playing hide and seek with my siblings back at the field and just happened to see you here. What are YOU doing here?" You asked, filled with curiosity. He looked all over the peaceful area before he spoke.

"This is where I find myself at peace. Back at home all I hear are rants from both my parents, so I try to hide here and read something. The silence really calms me down..." Silence came in, both of you surrounded by your own thoughts. 

"W-Well, it's a good thing I came here! Now you wouldn't feel lonely again!"

"Uhh, no. I'd rather be here alone."

"Oh, come on! You can't possibly be enjoying yourself while you're reading, it's boring!"

"But I find it enjoyable. And why does it bother you so much? You're not even experiencing my situation."

Ahh, that's true. Your parents are really good people that's why you never really had the chance to experience things like that. You felt guilty about what you said earlier, so you looked away.

"I-I'm sorry... I didn't mean to... It's just that it doesn't seem fair that I'm the only one who gets to play and enjoy stuff, I wanted you to experience it too. So I'm really sorry..." You apologized. He slowly faced you and brought his hand to pat your head, an act that caused you to flinch. You looked at him in bewilderment.

His eyes seems to have soften, but his expression doesn't seem to change even for quite a bit. However, as he gently strokes and pats your hair, you feel the feeling of reassurement, almost as if an indirect way of saying 'I forgive you.'

You smiled softly, which caused his expression to change from expressionless to being mesmerized. He stared at you for a few seconds before looking away, cheeks ever so slightly tinted with pink.

"Anyways, now that we're here together, why don't we have this place for ourselves? We can do lots of things, you know! I know a ton of plays my brothers used to teach me, so if you want we cou--"

"It's fine, I'm not interested."

"Oh come on! It'll be a lot of fun! Besides, moments like this don't come anymore when you turn into an adult, so come on!" You urged as you tugged his right arm, trying to make him stand up. However since he looks heavier, you were having difficulties in making him stand. 

Seeing how you put a lot of effort in making him stand up, he sighed in defeat and stood up. "Alright, let's see what you got."

Minutes turned to hours of playing. Apparently you were the only one that is obviously having fun, but the boy would lie if he said that he didn't enjoy this. Actually, he wants to play a lot more games with you, but of course you didn't feel that he was enjoying this because his face doesn't seem to change. 

"Ne, should we stop? You don't look like you're enjoying this." You pouted. The boy gave you a confused look before stopping on his tracks and facing you.

"Huh? What do you mean about that? Of course I'm enjoying this."

"Really? But your face doesn't seem to show it."

"Uhh, I guess this is how I usually look." The boy shrugged. You couldn't understand how he was having so much fun when his face shows otherwise, but you ignored it nonetheless and continued to play with him till the afternoon.

Truth be told, the moment he first saw you, he was intrigued. He never expected such a bubbly and cheerful girl like you would hang out with a loner like him. He usually sees girls his age hanging out with their friends or doing other girly stuff so it's his first time talking to one.

Of course, all fun times had to end at some point.

"N/N! Where are you?" You stopped as you heard your youngest sibling shout your nickname in a worrisome tone. "I guess it's time for me to go." You smiled sadly. You turned around to walk away but you faced him again, remembering one question you were supposed to ask earlier.

"Ne, what's your name?" 

"Keiji... Akaashi Keiji..." 

"I'm L/N Y/N! Umm, if it's not too much to ask, can we meet again here tomorrow?" You introduced yourself as you lend out your right hand. He gave you a confused look as he doesn't know what he's supposed to do with your actions. You pulled his right hand and held it with yours to shake.

"Sure, I guess. If I have time, that is." You smiled at what he said. You pulled away from his hand and turned around. 

"See ya tomorrow, Keiji-kun!" 

"See you..." Akaashi whispered as he stares at you walking away from his sight. He looked at his right and tried to remember the feeling of your hand holding his. His face felt warm at the thought. 

_'Her hands were soft...'_

After school the next day, you sprinted your way through the secret garden where you first met. You even brought your favorite books on the way for both of you to read. You can't help but be excited of the two of you spending time together once again.

You sat at the very spot you found him, rereading your books and waiting for him to come. You waited patiently, hoping he would arrive but after 30 minutes, he still hasn't come yet. You tried rereading the books once again until you felt bored and sleepy. You took a nap.

Akaashi knew he was late. He worried that when he got there you already left, but he tried to catch up to meet you there. He even brought a bunch of toys he owned back then but he never played it. 

He got there eventually, but he had to catch his breath before moving forward. As soon as he could feel his breath getting steadier, he saw you by the spot with your back facing him, so he walked to your place and saw your sleeping form. Your back was leaning against the tree and your books were lying on top of your lap, but all he saw was your sleeping face.

Your eyes were closed shut as your mouth were slightly open, breathing in slowly the spring breeze that passed through the area. You looked very peaceful in that state, so Akaashi didn't bother to wake you up at that time. In fact, he kept staring at your sleeping face. He had to admit, it was one of the cutest things he ever saw besides those owl plushies he saw in stores.

He sat to your side as he carefully lifted the book that was sitting on top of your lap, trying his best not to brush his hands on your legs. However, he failed miserably as you lifted your leg slowly and opened your eyes. He was holding the book when his hands stopped and awkwardly faced you. Both of you stared at each other for quite some time until he broke the silence with an awkward tone.

"A-Ah, I'm so sorry! I was curious over this book so I grabbed it without your permission, I'm so sorry!" He bowed down. You lifted his chin and held it facing yours. 

"It's fine, Keiji-kun. Besides, I wanted to share this book with you anyways."

Both of you spent your time the usual way: playing games, reading books, telling things about yourselves and sometimes taking a nap. Every single moment you spent was one of the best moments you could ever have in your entire life, and you're surely cherishing it. 

This routine both you and Akaashi made continued for the next four years. 

Akaashi entered middle school, and you were just a year behind to graduating from elementary. You felt lonely at the fact that he rarely ever comes to your meeting place anymore, and instead you only stayed with your best friends. You were itching to graduate and follow Keiji in his middle school so that you can both hang out together.

Months after, it was your birthday. You waited in the same spot, still hoping and wishing that he would come and celebrate your birthday with him. Of course as you expected, he never came. 

Not until when the clock struck three. 

You heard panting. The same voice you would hear every time Keiji was late, and you missed that. Every happy memory came down on your mind as your cheeks flushed pink and you couldn't help but smile wide. In front of you was the guy you spent four years with as a best friend, Akaashi Keiji.

When his gaze met yours, you couldn't help but stare at it. His gaze softened as he walks near you and presents you a neatly wrapped package. You were shocked to see him give you a present; none of your classmates ever gave you one thing the whole day.

"Happy birthday, Y/N."

"Thank you so much, Keiji-kun!" You couldn't help yourself but throw your arms around him, and he flinched at your actions. But the thought of pushing you away never came to his mind, so all he did was melt into your arms and hug you back. It was one of the best feelings ever.

The later few hours came by quickly, as both of you reminisce at the good times both of you had. Not long after, you sat in front of him, staring as he gives you a confused look.

"What is it, Y/N?" All you did was stare even longer, until you spoke.

"Ne, Keiji-kun. I have a favor to ask."

"Go ahead, it's your birthday anyways." You smiled at what he said.

"Can you... smile for me, please?" 

You can tell he was taken aback by your sudden favor. But since it was your birthday anyway, he couldn't help but oblige. You were the only person he could ever act this way around, so he definitely didn't mind. You watched as his lips slowly curve up, and gave you the sweetest smile you ever, ever see.

You can't help but stare at his face as he smiled. Warmth spread inside your chest, travelling all across your body, and your heart never stopped beating fast. It was all so clear, the moment he smiled under the moonlight is when it all clicked together--you have a intense liking on this young lad.

Surely enough, he snapped you back into reality.

"Y/N-san?"

"A-Ah! I didn't mean to stare I'm so sorry!" You frantically apologized as you felt him pat your head once again. When you looked up, you can see him smiling again so you couldn't help but stare at it again.

"Hahaha, it's okay." His soft laughter intensified this feeling of admiration and liking you felt towards Keiji.

"You know, Keiji-kun, you should smile more often!" He then returned to his normal, expressionless face.

"Ah, I can't do that."

"Why not?! You have a very beautiful smile, and I believe everyone should see it!" You shouted, unbeknownst to the fact that you've been reeling closer to him when you said that sentence. Akaashi was taken aback.

"A-ah... is that so..."

_'Yours is even cuter though, Y/N-chan...'_

Unfortunately, you never saw that smile again until when you entered high school at Fukurodani Academy. Clubs were recruiting and you weren't interested in any of them, until you felt someone pulling you towards some place. You tried to break free not until you noticed it was Akaashi who was pulling you somewhere. So you didn't mind.

He dragged you near the volleyball club, where you can hear sounds of ball being spiked, the squeaks of the shoes, and of course, the ball bouncing everywhere. You saw someone, a girl who seems to be older than you, has short, reddish brown hair and the same colored eyes staring at you.

"Is this the girl you're referring to, Akaashi-kun?"

"Ah, yes. Her name's L/N Y/N, and if you would please make her the next team manager I would be really grateful. She is very responsible and has great managing skills so I hope you would very much take this as a consideration for letting her join." 

The girl, who was later introduced as Shirofuku Yukie, smiled in amusement. Then, she patted Keiji's shoulders.

"We'll have to see if she is capable of managing the team. But for now, thank you for the recommendation. I'll have to borrow her a bit, you can go back to practice."

"Thank you very much, Yukie-san!" Then he ran back to the court.

You noticed the manager stare at you with amusing eyes, grinning mischievously as she walked with you towards the back of the court.

"You must be a special girl if Akaashi-kun handpicked you to be the manager." 

"A-ah, not really... I've known Keiji-kun for a long time, so maybe that's why..." Hearing this, Yukie grinned even wider.

"Hmm, is that so? You know, Akaashi-kun never really got interested in other girls in this school, so you must be really special." You went from a shy girl to a blushing mess after you heard this. 

After the third years graduated, (with Bokuto crying so loud in the farewell party you couldn't help but bring him a ton of supply of tissues) Akaashi took place as the team captain. Your team made it into the Nationals once more, and right now was the Championship match between the Itachiyama Institute and Fukurodani Academy. 

Through hardwork and teamwork, they managed to reign all over Japan and became Champion.

The moment the awarding ceremony was done, you waited outside the court. The door opened, and time went by quickly not noticing that Akaashi rushed to you and hugged you tightly. The other members of the team went in serious shock mode.

"A-Ah--Keiji-kun, wait up--agh!"

Both of you stumbled on the ground, with your head being protected by his hands as he holds you even tighter. Then you can feel something wet on your neck, not because of the sweat but because of the tears he shed.

"Keiji...kun?"

"We did it..."

After that, a victory celebration took place at the bar near Tokyo Tower. You were in a flushed mess after the party, so Akaashi insisted that he take you to his place since he doesn't know where you reside. He lifted you up like a bride and went home and lied you gently on top of his couch. 

He grabbed some pillows and a spare blanket and went near you. Seeing your messed up face, he couldn't help but chuckle and fix it. He draped the blanket over your body and decided to go to bed, not until you grabbed his arms and pulled him closer to you.

"Keiji-kun... smile for me, please..." He laughed softly once more and traced his hands on the right side of your cheek. Seeing that you had no plans of letting go of his arm, he carried you to bed. Of course he wouldn't do anything, he's an innocent man so stop thinking like what I think you're thinking. 

He gently placed you on the right side and lied down next to yours. He couldn't help himself but stare at your face that he found cute ever since you met him, so he went nearer, cupped your cheeks...

...and kissed you softly on the lips. 

Seeing what he did, he quickly went to sleep, slightly fearing that you'll find out what he did. 

The next morning, your head ached so much. You groaned loudly as you slowly wake up, fighting the pain your head feels. You looked around and noticed where you are not until you saw Akaashi, wearing his light blue apron and is looking at you. 

"Good morning, Y/N-chan. I cooked breakfast, so if you want some please come to the kitchen."

You stared as he walked away, then look at yourself. Thank God, your clothes were still there. You rubbed your eyes and headed for the kitchen, seeing Akaashi eat his breakfast consisting of omurice. You sat down in front of him as both of you silently ate your food, not until you noticed Keiji stopped eating.

"Is... there something wrong?"

"It's... nothing."

"Come on now, Keiji-kun! You can tell me anything." He inwardly sighed as he looked at you, sadness seen in his eyes.

"I'm... leaving this country as soon as I graduated. I don't know if I'm coming back or not."

You were in utter shock. Graduation is only months ago, and after that you would never see him again.

"For real...?" You whispered. All your questions were answered when he slowly nodded his head and looked away from you. Seeing that you can't make him stay, you asked him a favor.

"What is it, Y/N-chan?"

"I... want you to meet me at the place we first met..." 

The day you never wanted to come came. It was graduation day, and seeing him graduate from high school gave you mixed emotions like happiness since he was graduating, sadness since he was leaving for good, and anticipation since you knew after this you would meet him for the last time.

And he never ever broke his promise with you.

When you came there he was already waiting for you, while staring at the cherry blossom drifting alongside the warm, spring wind. "It was also spring when we first met, right? I never thought it would end like this." He said as he slowly looked towards you.

You looked away in embarrassment as you felt tears slowly flowing off your cheeks. Seeing this, Akaashi rushed near you and embraced you tightly. With this, more tears came flowing down your cheek as you hugged him back, burying your face into his neck.

"I'll miss you... I'll miss you a lot, Keiji-kun!" You felt his shoulders shake, so you assume he's crying as well. You pulled away and traced your thumb across his eyes, wiping off the tears as you leaned your forehead towards his. He cupped your cheek as he stares at you softly, giving you the same sweet smile you saw on your birthday.

"Keep smiling for me, please..." You whispered, and he couldn't help but smile even more, showing his teeth in the process. He then caressed your left cheek, and gave you a soft kiss on your right. You spent a long time with Keiji, both of you enjoying the warmth from each other's arms.

10 years passed. You were working as an accountant in one of the most prestigious companies in Japan. It was your day-off when you heard someone ring your doorbell and shouted "Mail Delivery!" Since when was the last time you ever received a mail? You thought mails were received through online nowadays.

You opened the door and received the mail from the mailman. It was a neat piece of white envelope, a classy kind of envelope you usually see when someone gives you an invitation to some classy event. You slowly opened the envelope and looked at its content.

And that was one of the things you regretted the most.

Written in a classy cursive style, you read this words slowly once again, pain growing inside your body.

'You are cordially invited to the wedding of Akaashi Keiji and Shirofuku Yukie.'

* * *

You have never cried so much in your entire life, not until you received that letter. So you decided not to attend to the wedding, not until on the exact wedding day you received a call from the person you last wanted to talk to: the groom himself.

"Y/N-chan... are you coming?"

You winced as you stare at the dress sent to you a week before the wedding. You tried so hard to fight back the tears, and tried your best to answer him in the exact same tone you were using when you were with him.

"O-Of course I am! I just needed more time to prepare, I'll be there I promise!"

"Great, because you're the bridesmaid! Okay, I'll see you later." With one single tap, he ended the call.

'It hurts. It hurts so much, but for his sake, I'll go.'

You tried your best to watch the ceremony unfold as the two of them were united under God's grace. Then came the reception, and you tried your best to put up a fake personality to hide the pain. After the events, you excused yourself to walk near the bride and groom.

"Um, h-hi! Akaashi-san, is it okay if I borrow Keiji-kun for a bit?" You winced in your thoughts when you said Akaashi-san instead of Yukie-san, but the bride just gave you a sweet smile.

"Sure, no problem."

With that, you and Keiji went outside towards the hidden garden where you first met him. The reception was held in the field anyways, so it was pretty convenient for you to go there with him. When you got there, you didn't face him directly, instead you looked down trying to hide the tears that were about to fall down once again.

"Y/N-chan? Why are we here...?" Instead of answering, you pulled him into an embrace. He hesitated at first but then he embraced you back, still not knowing the reason behind the sudden meet-up.

"Y/N-cha--"

"I'm sorry, Keiji-kun."

"W-What for, Y/N-chan?"

"I'm sorry... I wasn't supposed to go today, but I did it so I can see you again before we parted ways once more..."

"Wait--what are you talking about?"

"I wasn't supposed to come... because it hurts so much, Keiji-kun... it hurts so much to see the person you love getting married to another person, but for your sake, I came..." You couldn't stop the tears that keep flowing anymore, they continued to drip down to your cheeks.

"I came... because I wanted to see you... I came because I wanted to see you smile once more, even if that smile is not directed at me. I came because I wanted to tell you how I felt even though I knew already that I lost!"

"I... loved you, Keiji-kun. Ever since you showed me that wonderful smile of yours made me realize that I want to keep that smile for myself... but now I know that it would never happen again... you would never smile for me once again..."

"Y/N-chan, I..."

"But... I would like to ask you a favor once more, for the last time." You said as you faced him teary-eyed. He stared at you, waiting in anticipation for whatever you would tell him.

"For the last time, smile for me, please..." 

You said as tears keep flowing from your eyes while trying your best to give him a smile. Akaashi gritted his teeth as he looked away from you, having no clue what to do after that. 

What he did next was something you never expected.

You expected him to smile, but instead he embraced you tightly. 

You could hear his muffled sobs accompanied by the constant shaking of his shoulders, implying that he had been keeping the built-up sadness inside him. You were clueless on how to respond, but you just gave in and hug him back.

"Keiji-kun?"

"Don't... don't say it's the last time!"

You were in shock. You knew for yourself when you received the letter that this is supposed to be the time where you distance yourself from him for good, but you couldn't understand why he's saying this.

"Y-You said... that you wanted this smile for yourself... Then this smile I have will be forever yours!"

"Wh-What?!" Y-You... you were smiling in front of others a while ago... why are you saying this all of a su--"

"That smile's a fake!"

You couldn't believe it. That smile he kept pulling off in the wedding and even in the reception was the exact same sweet smile you saw in your birthday. How could he say that it's a fake?

"I wouldn't want anyone to know that I'm against the wedding all along, that's why I've been putting that kind of smile! I don't want to be married to anyone else but you!"

Mixed emotions of disbelief and excitement welled up in your body. 

"That wedding... both me and Yukie-san were against it... but since both of our parents decided that it's for the good of the company we had no choice but to do it. But I want you to know that both of us tried hard to stop it! That's why... Yukie-san agreed when you excused me from the reception area... because she knows that you're the one I'm in love with all this time!"

After hearig that, you could no longer control your cries as you buried your face in his neck. His hugs became tighter as he tried his best to talk straight despite his muffled sobs. He pulled away as he looked into your eyes while wiping off the tears that continued to flow.

"So that's why... that's why don't say it's the last time!" 

"Then... please, smile for me..."

For the first time ever, he didn't oblige. He pulled you closer to him and cupped your face with his right hand. You knew what was going to happen, so you closed your eyes in acceptance as he leaned forward. 

Sparks of emotion came bursting when both of your lips touched. 

Everything became clear by that one sweet kiss. All of the hidden emotions welled up within you both became known as your lips moved in sync with his. It's like a jigsaw puzzle, both of you fit together to become one masterpiece. You felt longing when he pulled away, but you know that he'll forever be by your side no matter what happens.

"This smile will forever be yours, Y/N-chan." He said, giving you a sweeter smile than before.

"And I, too."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i hope you enjoyed it as much as i did making this :D


End file.
